The Adventures of the Masaharu Girls
by Neko Kyoudai
Summary: We got bored and wrote this...but beware...our minds may wander to odd things...nothing tooooooo terribly horrible, but oh, well! Enjoy! see you, space cowboy...


New fanfic!!! Meet the four youkai sisters: Mizu – the water demoness, Hikari – the light demoness, Ayumu – the darkness demoness, and myself (Yuki) – the ice demoness. This is a fanfic written by all of us, taking turns writing the chapters. I, the one you all know and love – a.k.a. Taiyoukai, is first up with chapter one!!!  
  
This fanfic will be written in script form, because it is much easier and we just felt like it...  
  
So, since this is in script form, I'll be giving you all the descriptions of us all right now!!!  
  
Mizu—  
Star shaped jewel on forehead  
Agility oriented  
Half-fox, half-cat  
Fox ears  
Cat tail  
Knee-length brown hair  
Doesn't wear shoes  
Loose white kimono with blue and black seams  
Almost-black, brown eyes  
Long wooden staff  
Second eldest  
  
Hikari—  
Mage's cap shaped jewel on forehead  
Stealth oriented  
All cat  
Black and white cat ears and tail  
Ankle-length dark brown hair with section of bangs (on right side of face, reaching to mid-neck length) that's blonde  
Plain, brown leather shoes  
Black, traditional kimono with white seams; white ocean waves embroidered at the end of the left pant leg  
Deep emerald-green eyes  
Broadsword slung across back  
Second youngest  
  
Ayumu—  
Tear-drop shaped sunstone-jewel on forehead  
Flexibility oriented  
Half-wolf, half-cat  
Cat tail  
Jaw-length, silver-white hair  
Plain, brown leather shoes  
She hasn't decided on an outfit, yet  
Right eye=golden; Left eye=ice blue  
Long scars across top of chest, just under collarbone  
Bow and arrow  
Youngest  
  
Yuki—  
Ovular jewel on forehead  
Speed oriented  
Part bird, mostly cat  
Cat tail  
Extremely pale, golden, wavy, ankle-length hair; jaw-length layer of hair on top  
Polished, black, leather shoes  
Light, aqua-blue tube-top with mesh-like long sleeves and turtle- neck (bare belly); same color pants, but normal style  
Amethyst colored eyes: blind in left eye (it doesn't have a pupil in the center of it or any shine)  
One reddish stripe on each cheek and along hip bone  
Two huge white, feathery wings; left one torn off near shoulder blade  
Long scar over left eye  
Uses long, white whip with crystal in the handle  
Eldest  
  
Okay, the introductions are done and now I can post some kind of odd quote off of anything that I want, because I feel like it and I can!!!  
  
"You can never have enough kitties." -- Ruby Gloom®  
  
On with the insanely spontaneous and confusingly hilarious first chapter, where all of my dreams will begin to come true!!!  
  
So...Mizu, Ayumu, and Yuki are all marching...  
And we're marching...  
But not Hikari, because she hates us and thinks we're stupid.  
Not really, but that's what she says...  
All the sudden we all fall down a huge cliff only landing half-way on our feet because we weren't paying attention. We soon fall over and stare as Hikari walks calmly down a path around the cliff towards us.  
We all stand up and brush ourselves off, continuing to march like the idiots we often resemble.  
Yuki: Hey, why don't we go kill Kikyou?!  
Mizu: That sounds like a great idea!  
Ayumu: Yeah, let's go right now!  
Hikari: Wait a second! We can only kill her once, so how do we decide to do it? We have many ways open to us, you know...  
We all sit and think...  
Two hours later...  
Ayumu: I know!  
Everyone else: What is it?!  
Ayumu: {::scratches head::} I forgot...  
Group sighs...  
Four hours after that...still near the bottom of the cliff...  
Mizu: I got it! {::snaps fingers::}  
Everyone else: What is it?! Don't forget!!!  
Mizu: I won't! {::waves hands wildly in front of her::} How about we go see Sess-chan in the West?  
Hikari: {::snaps fingers::} Yeah, he'll be able to bring Kikyou back from the dead!  
Ayumu: And we'll be able to kill her all kinds of ways! {::throws hands into the air and jumps in glee::}  
Hikari: Yeah, but how do we get him to cooperate?  
Seven hours later and a few more feet away from the cliff...  
Yuki: I know! {::claps hands together::} We just have to persuade him... {::evilly grins and glances slyly to the Western Lands::}  
So, we're walking this time...off towards the Western Lands...  
All of a sudden, there is a loud crash preceded by a "Wee-hoooooo".  
Ayumu: What was that?  
Mizu: It came from over there!{::points North-West of their current position::}  
They quickly jog over to where the crash came from...Yuki first since she is faster than the others...  
Yuki: It looks like a child! {::Yelling is fun!!!!!::} It's made of metal, though!!  
The others join her...  
Hikari: What is it, though?  
They stare at the bottom of the big crater, until the metal-child jumps out and lands in front of them...  
Ayumu: {::walks up close to it::} This metal is nice...it could be made into a very high-grade sword...  
Mizu: But...what does it do?! {::walks up and pokes it::}  
All girls retreat when it slumps forward...  
Mizu: I'm not going near that thing...  
Ayumu: It must be possessed by an evil spirit!  
Hikari: {::walks a little closer::} I don't know...what do you think, Yuki?  
All three younger girls turn to Yuki...  
Yuki: {::walks over to metal thing and kicks it over::} I think it's harmless... {::sighs, rolls eyes, and retreats lazily back to her sisters::}  
Mizu: {::approaches it again::} Hmm...but what is it? And where did it come from?  
All four girls jump several feet into the air when the metal object stands up and starts to hop around on its head...  
Ayumu: Leave us alone, Metal-thing!!!  
Metal-thing: {::stops bouncing and turns to them, saluting::} GIR reporting for duty, sirs! {::lights turn from red to blue again and it slumps over stupidly::}  
Hikari: {::starts to walk circles around GIR::} It must be a new human invention or something, right?  
Mizu: {::nods head ferociously::} Yeah, it's some kind of new soldier!  
Ayumu: {::taps chin thoughtfully while crouching down in front of GIR::} Maybe GIR could be of some use to us...he could help "persuade" Sess- chan, right, Yuki?  
Mizu: So, can we keep him? {::all three turn to face Yuki::}  
Yuki: {::walking away with GIR in his dog outfit with a leash and spiked collar on::} Are you guys coming or what?  
The three girls look at each other, shrug, and follow their older sister...  
In the Western Lands...  
Yuki: {::whispering::} There he is! C'mon! Let's get him.........to help...  
All four nod and run after Sesshoumaru...  
Yuki: Sess-chan, wait up!!!  
Sess: {::eyes widen, hair on the back of his neck stands on end::} Gods, no...  
The four girls pounce on him while GIR does a happy dance on top of the pile...  
Sess: Get off of me, you Hell-cats!!!  
Mizu: {::climbs off::} Oh, Sess-chan! That has to be one of the nicest things you've ever said to us!!!  
Hikari, Ayumu: {::nodding ferociously::}  
Sess: {::brushing the dirt off of his clothes::} What do you want? {::glares at them, then continues to walk::}  
Ayumu: We wanted to know if you could, well, help us out with something...  
Hikari: Yeah, tell him about it, Yuki!  
Mizu: {::still nodding head::}  
Yuki: Fine, fine...{::walks next to Sesshoumaru::} We were wondering if you would come with us to help kill Kikyou!  
Mizu: Yeah, we couldn't decide what way to kill her...  
Hikari: ...so, we thought that you could use Tenseiga...  
Yuki: ...so that we can kill her each in our own way.  
Sess: {::staring off in the distance, thinking::} No... {::looks evilly at them::}  
Mizu: Whyyyyy?!  
Sess: Why should I do anything you ask of me?  
The four girls think for a moment...  
Mizu: Because we told you to?  
Hikari: Because we're prettier than you?  
Ayumu: Because I have this? {::pulls out water pistol and squirts Sess::}  
Yuki: And because we have an adorably crazy robot...{::points to GIR::}  
Sess: {::looking at us as if we were crazy::} No...?  
Girls: That's the wrong answer, Sess-chan!  
On the way toward InuYasha Forest...  
Yuki: Poor Seisho...You should have just agreed...{::dragging Sesshoumaru on a chain connected to his wrists::}  
Other three: Yep!!!  
  
Okay, well...that's the first chapter...next up writing is my good friend, Hikari!!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed and will further enjoy our crazy exploits!  
  
see you, space cowboy...  
  
Yuki Masaharu 


End file.
